herofandomcom-20200223-history
Freed Justine
Freed Justine (フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) is a Mage of Fairy Tail who doesn't often appear in the guild; he is the leader of the Thunder God Tribe. After Fairy Tail's disbandment he joined the Blue Pegasus Guild along with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus Dreyar. However, after the guild's reformation, he later left Blue Pegasus to rejoin Fairy Tail along with his team. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe in the Japanese version of the anime, and by John Burgmeier in the English version of the anime. Appearance Freed is a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed's eyes are greenish blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark. In addition, Freed possesses prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Mark is located on the back of his left hand. After the conclusion of the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed was briefly shown with his hair cut short, though he returned to his old look shortly afterwards. The most distinctive piece of Freed's outfit is his knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing said coat are four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions: red and black. Over it, around Freed's waist, is a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword. Underneath, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat, this until the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, in which it was momentarily shown with its ruffled edges out before being subsequently returned to its former look. Freed's attire is completed by a pair of loose light-colored pants tucked inside simple boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on their respective outer sides. His clothes, together with his physical features, make him resemble a French nobleman from the Enlightenment period. Personality Freed is the most collected member of the Thunder God Tribe; while the three members were rarely ever seen in the Guild, Freed remained the most distant between all of them, preferring to be both emotionally and physically detached from his guildmates and the goings on of the Guild. This calm demeanor allows Freed to remain seemingly emotionless even while his teammates are expressing emotions relatively dissimilar to his. Initially, he saw Laxus Dreyar as his only comrade, being willing to renounce Fairy Tail in order to follow his ideals. Although extremely dedicated to Laxus' will, which placed him at odds with his guildmates, Freed has also shown to care for the well-being of his "former" friends and comrades even before his reconciliation with the guild, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill his comrades, despite eventually resolving to comply with what he said, even if that path "led to Hell". In spite of this attitude, Freed has a soft spot for others and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears of regret over being forced to harm his guildmates against his will, revealing his caring side. Even so, Freed's loyalty to his "commander" had trumped all other emotions, showing great strength of character for being able to go against one's own emotions. After said event, he, alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, seems to have grown far kinder, optimistic and more attached to his guildmates, being seen much more often in the Guild. Freed looking at 3D nude pictures of Eve, Hibiki, and Ren with a Laxus poster Although Freed's sexuality has never been explicitly stated, he has shown some homosexual tendencies, such as staring at naked 3D pictures of three men, namely Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, and Ren Akatsuki. Freed claimed to be shy when it comes to insufficiently dressed women (especially those donning revealing bikinis), blushing and becoming unable to fight if pitted against one or more of such opponents. This, however, was simply just a ruse to cover for his deliberate defeat, as hinted by Bickslow. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if it goes against his own personal interests. Freed also seems to strongly believe in the rules imposed by his Jutsu Shiki, using it in the battle of Fairy Tail, where he created barriers and other various enchantments. He is shown to be willing to brutally torture anyone who breaks his rules and "cheats", stating he would "subject them to a fate worse than death", though that was before his reconciliation with the Guild. Moreover, he would never break his own rules. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentor Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Magic Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Orphans Category:Male